


The 2 words

by Laylawholovesloki



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: F/M, M/M, Palace balls. Long walks, talks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylawholovesloki/pseuds/Laylawholovesloki
Summary: Clary and Layla is sisters  and they share a kingdom. When two young handsome men come they get interested.





	The 2 words

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING NOT DONE. This is my first one. I might not update all the time. I will try my hardest. Thanks for reading!

Layla’s POV 

2 words 2 destinies Combine into one by crossing the dark path ...... ..... It was a bright sunny day. Princess Clary was in the Gardens caring for her roses. She would touch them. Her sister Layla, comes out in sits on the bench before her sister. “Clary mom wants us. It’s important.” I stare into clary’s green eyes. Her red hair glows in The sun. I feel self-conscious. My red and white here. My blue eyes. I am not as pretty as her. “ of course sister.” Clary says she strides to the palace. I pick up my skirts and run after her. “Any idea what she needs” asks Clary. Shake my head. “She said that you’re ready.” I said slowing my pace and letting my skirts fall. Clary grunts as we pass our rooms with thrones. We go to moms room and knock softly. “Come in” we do. We see mom in bed looking pale. I rush to her, “mom are u OK?” I ask worriedly. She nods. “I’m fine.” Mom nods as the servants walk out and shuts the door softly. We sit on the edge of the bed. Mom gets up and gets dressed. “Daughters I’m too old for this. I’ll be damned if I let my daughters marry a old fart. I’m making a ball.” She steps out and looks better. Hair done up and makeup on. “Mom we don’t know the first thing about boys, let alone men!” Clary Says. I laugh at her. “It’s a perfect opportunity.” I say. Clary glances at me. “But if it’s what u wish mom, we shall.” Clary Says. I nod, “when is it?” Mom replies, “it’s for tomorrow. Invites were sent out. Every guy knows about it.” Mom says. Mom nods, “excuse me”. We get up and walk out of the room. “Well that didn’t work out. I wonder what men are coming to the ball.” Clary wrinkles her nose. I walk into the kitchen. I’m hungry! What can I say? Clary follows me. “I forgot to ask her about I’m ready part” Clary says. I look up at her and I scoop some soup into a spoon and taste it. “Mm. More pepper.” I tell a servant. She bows and runs off. I sit on the counter as mom strolls in. “Mom. Hey. What do u mean I’m ready? For what?” Clary asks. Mom stops and shakes her head. “Darling. To take over for me of course!” She says. Clary looks genuinely scared. “W-What no! Your only...82….” Clary hesitates. Mom nods. “Too old, so you too are going to take care of the ball. Introductions and small talk.” Mom says. “I gotta go.” Mom runs back to her room. Clary looks at me. “She’s scared that’s all.” She says. I nod. “Well. Lets go find dresses. Ok sis?” Clary Asks once more. I nod again. We walk, arm and arm to our tailor, she greets us. She measures and nods. Goes away for a good while then comes back with pricey gowns that are beautiful. Gold embroidery purple flowers. Roses. Dragons. Tigers. Different colors. Clary picks out a gold and tan dress. Gold tendrils flow down her arms and a gold dangle hair thing in her hair. “Just put gold eyeliner and” she kisses her fingers. “Mwoah!” I pick up a beautiful purple dress that has deep blue symbols of our kingdom. Wolves, cats, and dragons. A blue moon goes on the middle of my back. “The lunar.” I whisper. It fits like a glove. It’s silk and its beautiful. Clary giggles. “You look like a Queen. How about a game.” I raise an eyebrow. “First one to get a boyfriend who mom likes wins.” She grins. Easy peasy. I think. “Ok. If I wins then I’m queen. If u win your Queen. K” I say. “Kk” we purchase our dresses and head home. Time for hour bath time. While I’m in the bath I think. What will my boyfriend look like? Or what if I’m not straight. I like everything? Am I pansexual? Am I straight? Am I bi? What am I? I wonder. I sigh. I finish up my bath and after I’m dressed I stare at my reflection in the mirror. Weirdly the mirror doesn’t crack. I walk out. I pull my bathrobe tight around me. I walk down a corridor that leads to the kitchen. I walk inside and I see a guy. I jump. He turns. He’s Asian. Black hair and deep brown eyes. He has kohl around his eyes. And mascara and bright eyeshadow. “Excuse me. Who are you?” I ask defensively. “Oh I’m terribly sorry. I am prince magnus. I came from Asia. For the ball. And I missed dinner.” He bows. I bow back, “I’m princess Layla. I’m the one the ball is for, plus my sister.” I say. He kisses my hand and backs up. “I came with another prince. Want me to go get him?” Magnus Asks. I nod. “I’ll go fetch my sister. Meet back here in 2 minutes.” We both go our separate ways. I knock on clary’s door. She opens. “What happened?” She asks. I giggle. “I met a handsome prince in the kitchen. He’s grabbing his other prince that was on the same flight. Come!” I pull her hand and we go back to the kitchen. What I see stops me dead in my tracks. Another guy is there. He has jet black hair and soft brown eyes. I stare. He’s so handsome. When they see us they bow. Beautiful back. And shoulders. We bow. The handsome guy stands up. “I’m Raphael. I come from east Asia. I know I don’t look Asian but I’m from there. Both parents Irish and Dutch.” I look at Clary she smiles. “I’m Layla fairchild and this is Clary Fairchild. The princesses of this land.” I say. Clary waves. “Hello.” Raphael grins at me. Magnus yawns. Clary does too. They head off. I walk to the roof. I sit on the roof examining the darkness and the lights of the city. “Can I join?” A voice asks. I turn to see Raphael. I nod. He sits by me. Heat raidiating off of him. “It’s a warm night” he remarks. I nod again. After a beat I say, “it is.” Raphael nods. Then turns to me. “I want you to know something.” And it seemed like forever we stared into each other’s eyes. I nod. “I’m a vampire.” My heart drops fast. So I was just imagining the heat. “D-does this mean you don’t...can’t love anyone?” I Ask softly my voice high. He shakes his head. “I dunno. I’m heterosexual but love? I dunno..” He looks back at me. My heart breaks in a thousand pieces. My voice breaks, “Why are you here then if u can’t love?” I stare away from him. I hear crunching. He’s standing up. “I’m here cause this whole ordeal of vampires being a heir is problem. I believe they aren’t. So I’m looking for someone who will marry and agree with me.” Raphael walks inside and I cry to myself. Made my way to my room and cried myself to sleep as well. I can never be his. Even after years of love. I accept it. There’s other guys. I fall asleep dreaming of Raphael with big red fangs.


End file.
